Let Me Love You
by spocketlaine
Summary: He knows he has troubles expressing his feelings to her, but he knows that with all these kisses and touches, she'll understand just how much he loves her. [TsubasaxSanae]


AN: 3000+ words of sexy loving. enjoy.

* * *

Let Me Love You

Winning the Clasico still felt so surreal. He still didn't know how they won, how he managed to score that final goal.

He guessed he could point it towards his unending desire to win, but only a tiny bit. Really he owed it to the people who believed in him, who supported him when he was in that slump and pressure right before the game. He owed it to Barcelona, to the medical team, to the coaching team, to the Barcelona owed it to Pinto and his friends. He owed it to his teammates, to Gonzales, Almieja, Fonseca. He owed it to Radunga, to Rivaul, to Coach Van Saal. He owed it to his friends and family.

He owed it to _her_. To Sanae. To his one and only sun. For her constant support and concern and care and _love_. For never leaving him behind when he knew how frustrating and aggravating he could be when it comes to soccer. For always loving him, believing in him,even if he could never show it the way he wanted to, the way she deserved to know how much he loved her.

He owed this victory to Sanae, and he would show her how much he was thankful for always being with him. For loving him without end.

When he arrived in front of his apartment, he didn't even take notice of everyone with her. He just wanted to run to her, to hold her and kiss her and touch her and _love_ her with all his being. To show how much he was longing to have her in his arms and kiss her senseless, make her moan and whimper his name in love and pleasure and longing.

Tsubasa wanted to love her like there's no tomorrow.

He stood in front of her, focusing his attention on her as she opened the door for everyone. But, it's not like he noticed who everyone was. He was too busy staring at her as she talked with someone (Yukari-chan probably, but he could careless. He was too engrossed noticing the subtle curves of her body that was nicely complimented by the clothes she was wearing). He felt his throat dry up just imagining, _knowing_ the feel of her skin under those clothes, knowing how she would shiver under his touch and _beg_ him to touch her.

He didn't know when people started to notice he was there, nor did he really care. He just knew that she finally knew he was there, turning towards him with that smile that was enough to make his heart skip a beat and convince him to capture her lips with his.

"Tsubasa!" she greeted him with her bright smile.

He felt his feet move, walking towards her slowly as he ignored the people parting for him to get to her. He only had eyes for her, and her only. Their friends be damned. He didn't care that they came all the way from Japan, didn't care that Roberto was standing there, expecting him to greet him and invite him to his home.

He wanted her, and he didn't think he could take it any longer.

He stood in front of her, staring at her eyes who blinked at him owlishly. She was staring at him in confusion before softening into concern. He felt her hand take one of his and squeezed them, before tugging on it and led him inside the house. He didn't know what she was thinking, nor did he know what he was thinking, but he was just aware of her hand in his, grasping it softly and warmly that he knew that whatever control he had over himself was going, going...

Before anyone could even take one step inside their home, Tsubasa closed the door shut.

And gone.

He didn't care about their surprised faces. He didn't care about Nishimoto's offended gasp and annoyed huffing. He didn't care that Roberto had that stupid sly smirk he always had whenever he figured out that he and Sanae did something last night when they were still in Brazil.

He only cared about the woman in front of him and that was it.

"Tsubasa!" he heard her exclaim in irritation. "That was rude! You don't just slam-"

He wasn't listening to her, he realized. Or he didn't. He didn't really know anymore. He was too focused studying her face, the way her eyebrows met in annoyance, the way her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms under her chest, emphasizing her already generous chest. Then slowly, his eyes descended on her lips, so plump and red and god he just wanted to devour them, devour _her_.

And who was he to ignore his instincts.

"Now open that door and le-"

He didn't let her finish as he pinned her against the wall, capturing her lips with his own hungry ones. She froze in shock, surprised at how demanding he seemed to be as he pressed her lips to his roughly, licking her bottom lip in askance, but she was too shocked to even realize what was going on. He settled his hands on her hips, caressing her sides as he nipped on her bottom lip lightly. He let his hands roam through her body as slowly, Sanae began to kiss him back. He felt a smirk slowly come on his lips as his hands found its way under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach as she softly whimpered against their locked lips.

His hands explored her body, going to the places that he knew would make her squirm and whimper, brushing under her breast, or caressing her thigh, slowly inching his way up her skirt. Letting her feel just how bad he wanted her.

He separated from her to let her breathe. Sanae opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed and her lips becoming more red from the bruising he did on her. Her eyes were half-lidded, looking at him with glossed eyes that told him to move, to go on, to continue what he was doing to her. Her chest rose and fell, trying to catch the air that he took away from her.

Both of them panted together, trying to catch the breaths that they stole from each other. They stared at each other with the same want and longing and god…

He wanted to fuck her senseless.

As if thinking the same thing, Sanae reached towards him just as he went closer to her to devour her lips once more. He felt her hands get tangled in his hair, tugging at them lightly as he bit down on her lip and making her gasp just as he slithered his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, clinging to him harder as he leaned her body against the wall once more, her legs tangling themselves around his hips. She pressed her body closer to his, making her core brush against his hardened manhood. He heard himself growl as she moaned once more. He pushed her against the wall harder, making their bodies get closer.

She tugged at his hair once more as her tongue tried to match his, and Tsubasa pulled her away from the wall and began to walk. He didn't know where he was going. He barely remembered laying her down on the table to take off her shirt, nor did he remember her taking his own off. The walk to their bedroom was a blur for him; what he could only remember was the hot trails of kisses he planted on her neck, her eager hands pulling him closer in desperation, their mouths never straying from each other.

Before he knew it, he threw her gently on the bed, her top missing as her skirt rode up, exposing her underwear. He barely realized he didn't have his own top as she rose on her knees to meet him again halfway, her hands expertly undoing his belt and buttons, unzipping his pants as he caressed her thighs once more, his one hand unclasping her bra as he pushed them on the bed, laying her on the bed as he hovered over her. He yanked both her skirt and underwear down, throwing them across the room without any care of where it landed at all. Sanae pushed his pants down, her hands going past the waistband to touch his hard member.

Tsubasa hissed at her touch and he could feel the smirk on her lips. He retaliated by taking her loose bra past her shoulders and throwing to the ground as well. He quickly grabbed one free breast and kneaded it with his hand, taking extra care to fondle her erect nipple with his thumb.

She gasped from his touch, arching her back as he began to twist the pink bud with his fingers, playing with it without mercy.

"Tsubasa!" she cried out as he snaked his hand down to her core, caressing her in the gentlest way possible. He still couldn't believe how sensitive she was. Already, he could feel she was wet and leaking, her juices trailing down his fingers as he massaged her slowly.

He took his lips away from her and started planting kisses through the side of her face, nibbling the her ear just the way that would make her whimper quietly as she closed her eyes tightly. He trailed kisses down her throat, nipping and sucking on the parts he knew would just make her gasps and moan.

He separated from her, taking his hand away from to settle them beside her, supporting his as he looked at her, taking in her beautiful naked form. She had her head tilted to the side, her eyes tightly closed as her cheeks flushed _because of him and only him._

He let his hand guide her face to look at him, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Sanae slowly opened her eyes to see him and he met her chocolate ones, gazing into them fiercely to say what he always had trouble saying out loud, to show her how much she meant to him, how much he was so in love her he didn't deserve someone like her.

Sanae seeming to have accepted the unspoken words he didn't have the courage to say, wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close, meeting his lips with her own and Tsubasa could understand what she was trying to say by this kiss.

She knew, she knew and she felt the same way, always.

And even with this one kiss, Tsubasa could feel the love and care she had for him, making his heart swell in happiness and so much love for this woman that it's pouring out of him and couldn't handle it.

He took his lips away from hers and kissed her neck and throat once more, biting down on a part of her throat and making sure to leave a mark, wanting for the world to see that she was _his and his alone_. Sanae arched her back and gasped from his bite, pressing her naked chest to his own, and making him hum in delight as he sucked on the part he just bit.

"T-tsubasa," she whimpered as he licked her throat, trailing his tongue down until he reached her chest. He grabbed onto one with his hand, kneading and massaging it as he took one of her pink nipples in his mouth, sucking and circling it with his tongue and making her squirm from under him. He let go of the one in his mouth and immediately latched onto the other one. He let his other hand, instead of grabbing onto the other breast, trailed through her stomach all the way down her core. He caressed the outside of it once more, her juices soaking up his hand as she squirmed even more, moaning and gasping his name in desperation.

He started to play with her clit, loving the way she cried out in pleasure as she thrashed about, grasping onto the the sheets as he left her breast entirely and planted kisses along her stomach and down towards her most sacred part.

He caught a whiff of her scent as he arrived in front of her dripping pussy, glistening from juices that he brought out of her. There was stray thought in his mind that told him to take her right there immediately, to take her fast and rough and fuck her the way he's been longing to. But he stopped himself. This wasn't about him. This was about Sanae, and how much she deserved to be loved the best way he could ever show her. This was about Sanae getting the most pleasure imaginable from _him and just him, no one else._

 _Mine_ , screamed a part of his mind. _Mine and only mine._ He placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, hearing her whimper weakly. He peppered her thighs with light kisses, giving himself a taste of sweetness before he faced her core.

She was so beautiful, all of her was. No matter how much time passed, nothing will ever match her beauty in his eyes.

Tsubasa pressed his face to his pussy, kissing it before he started licking her, tasting her and _eating_ her, devouring her most sacred place. He sucked on her clit, loving the way her moans and mewls sounded to his ears, knowing that he was the reason why she was like this, that he was the reason that she's almost screaming in pleasure.

He lapped on her bundle of nerves and making sure she was too distracted, he inserted a finger inside her. Sanae released a long moan, her body thrashing some more as he continued showering her with pleasure with his mouth and fingers, _fucking_ her with them and making her delirious in pleasure.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she kept repeating, tugging on her hair as he thrusted two fingers in her, sucking on her clit once more. "Oh god, Tsubasa! I'm going to-"

Before she could even finish, he felt her tightening around his fingers and soon, she was releasing a moan as he felt her come on his fingers, dripping down her legs and coating his fingers with her liquid.

He took his fingers out of her slowly as he opened her eyes, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

Tsubasa raised himself to look at her, and Sanae immediately cupped his face with her hands and crushed her lips against his. He knew she could taste herself on him, but she didn't care. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"P-please," she begged once more. "Tsubasa, I- I can't take it anymore."

She looked at him desperately. Tsubasa only returned it with an intense gaze, daring her to say it. "I want you, please. Please, put it in me."

Tsubasa softened his gaze and kissed her forehead, lingering there for a bit before he took off the remaining clothes he had on. Soon, he was as bare as her as he kneeled between her open legs.

"Please," Sanae begged once more. Tsubasa, who could never refused his wife, opened her legs wider heeded her, entering her in one swift movement. She was so wet, so ready for him that Tsubasa couldn't help but slam himself in her.

Sanae let out a long moan, loving the way he felt inside her. When Tsubasa heard it, he decided he wanted to hear more, and slammed himself once more into her, making her cry out louder. He repeated it more times, making her groan and moan and cry out his name in pleasure. He in turn, groaned with her every time he slid in, loving the way she felt around him. They were both in a state of ecstasy that soon, Tsubasa found himself increasing his pace, pounding her harder and faster.

Sanae continued to cry out in pleasure, pulling him close as her nails raked against his back, leaving red marks and making her eyes tear up from the all the pleasure she was receiving from him.

She could feel herself about to come once more as Tsubasa moved faster even more. She kept repeating his name, a mantra as she held onto him closer, her legs tangling themselves around his hips to lessen the distance between the two of them.

Tsubasa, as he felt himself close, he began to slam himself harder into her. Her constant cries of his name was making him mad, and only made him want to reach that release faster. With one last thrust, he felt himself give in and release his seed inside her, groaning in pleasure as she moaned his name on last time as she too reached the peak of their pleasure.

He laid down on top of her as they both panted from their intense lovemaking. He felt her wrap her arms around him and he could almost sense the smile that came on her lips.

He felt her lips kiss the temple of his head as he slipped out of her to lay down beside her.

"I love you," she murmured against his temple.

Tsubasa could only smile and faced her, dropping a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," he mumbled against her lips.

They slipped into the blanket and he immediately wrapped an around her hips, pulling close. He was happy, even just by having her in his arms in his sleep.

* * *

He woke up through rustling of bed sheets and a ringing of a phone. His bedmate wasted no time in pulling away from his embrace and out of the bed. As much as he wanted to pull her back into the bed, Tsubasa realized it was probably important and let her go. He snuggled into the bed some more as Sanae left her side of the bed as he tried to go back to sleep or at least doze off. But, as if his body was missing her as well, he found that he didn't feel like sleeping anymore, at least not without her beside him.

He blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the light before he finally had them fully open. He stayed laying in the bed for a couple more seconds before decided to sit up.

Tsubasa looked around the room, noticing the appearance of some of their clothes on the floor, an obvious evidence of their love making. Just the thought of it was enough to send a smile on his face.

"Oh you're awake," he heard her voice. He turned towards the door to see her give him a radiant smile, the smile that was enough to make his heart swell every time he saw it. "That was Roberto. He just called to see if you wanted to eat somewhere with him before he goes back to Brazil next week. I told him I don't know-"

He began to tune her out, taking notice of the shirt she was wearing, _his_ shirt. It was big and loose on her and one of the sleeves was slipping down her shoulder and it was long but short at the same time because it still didn't cover her long creamy legs and it wasn't enough to fully cover her ass, and god he could feel himself getting excited again.

Taking advantage of her focused attention about telling him about his old mentor, he took this time to get out of the bed and stalk towards her. She still didn't seem to notice his movements, even his nakedness and erect manhood, eager to be inside her once more. He pulled her inside their bedroom and slowly closed their door.

He raised an arm above her head as he leaned her against the door, burying his face in her hair and taking a deep breath of her aroma.

"-this afternoon…?" she trailed off. Tsubasa began to trail kisses through the side of her throat, smirking as she seemed to finally see what he wanted as he pressed his cock against her stomach.

"T-tsubasa?" she stuttered stiffly. He couldn't help the chuckle escape his lips as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I think Roberto can wait some more," he whispered huskily against her ear, pressing her more against the door, and letting her feel his hardness even more.

"O-okay," she said. "D-do you want me to call him or-"

"Roberto can wait," he repeated, growling. He knew that she knew what he wanted, so why was she making it harder for the both of them.

"O-okay," she said again. "Okay."

Tsubasa smirked and finally met eyes with her, telling her how much he desired her with his eyes. Sanae stared at them for a couple moments, before she looked down with flushed cheeks. He felt his smirk widen and soon, he had her hands pinned on top of her head and captured her lips with his own.

Yeah, Roberto could wait for as long as Tsubasa wanted him to.

End

* * *

AN: remember when i said that i would make a oneshot that took place before _Love_ _Inside Me_ that involves heavy smut between these too. so yeah, here yo go. lowkey tsubasa was probs tired as fuck but seeing as he's in heat, he couldnt keep his hands off of his wife and proceeds to love the fuck out her (see what i did there LMAO). its the right time too, since i predicted that Sanae convinced in november and guess what month this was uploaded. lolololol

so anyway, here you go. i hope i didn't make the sex bad or awkward. hopefully you all enjoyed it.

thanks for reading and pls review


End file.
